


Being a criminal isn't that easy

by Claire_Winchester_Novak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_Winchester_Novak/pseuds/Claire_Winchester_Novak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a fight between the Criminal team sam and Dean, Dean decided to do a job without his brother. He expected some money to steal, but not being hit by a pan from a stranger</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being a criminal isn't that easy

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first chapter of my first work on ao3, hope you enjoy it.  
> Please comment so I know how to make my writing better. I kow this chapter is awfully short but they will get longer.  
> ( btw I am searching for a beta reader, please contact me if you're interested )

„ What the hell are you going to do now ?" , " How will you try to manage this shit without me ?! „ his brother shouted from the other side of the flat. They didn't argued often, but  
when they did, the whole motel could hear the slamming doors, shattered plates and pictures that were thrown after the other.

But this time it was an especially touchy topic they discussed fiercely. Dean and Sam, the names of the two brothers, had a special job. Well, job wouldn't be the perfect description for the two of them robbing every shop or house with enough money to be interesting. But it brought in enough money for the two of them to live and to spare something for other important things. Two years ago, their father left them with an awfully amount of debts and after they were sitting hopelessly at their friend Balthazar's couch without any money or home, Dean got the most stupid idea ever; breaking into the houses of fancy, rich people.

At first Sam thought his brother lost his mind in all that despair, but after Dean carefully explained that they would only steal from people who could afford loosing a couple hundred dollars and that nobody would get hurt, Sam finally gave in.

Their first time went .... well, they did manage to get some money and a really expensive and ugly looking necklace from an old lady, but they felt terrible after. So terrible that they considered giving the things back again. But the day they wanted to do it, Sam discovered in the newspaper that the old lady was a tax evader, a pretty good one too.  
Over 80.000 dollars. So the 6.000 they took were barely anything, she probably didn't even noticed it. The full hearted laugh of relieve made the scene only look funnier; two guys in their beginning twenties, newbies in the whole stealing thing, just robbed a few thousand dollars from an old hag, had a terrible feel of guilt, and now laughed their asses of because they stole the money from another criminal.

That was a long time ago, in the whole time they stole things they never had such an intense fight like the one now. Not that the word ' bitch ' or ' asshole ' were new to them, but they just were out of form for a team of criminals the last few weeks. They even got caught two weeks ago in Rockford, Illinoise.

“ BITCH ,” screamed the older one, Dean, from his room angry, while packing his equipment into the bag. They planned on robbing this house for centuries and now the family finally went into winter vacations two days ago and precious Sammy just didn't feel like it. Dean thought it would be perfect to do it today, then they could leave this shitty motel and move to the next city. But no, now he needs to do it alone because his brother acted like a little kid who doesn't want to go to school.  
Storming out of the apartment he could hear the muffled “ JERK. “ his brother yelled from his own room.

Running down the stairs, he checked if he had the keys to his baby in his jeans, he would do it fast, breaking into the house, stealing everything with some decent value and leaving equally fast as he arrived. No big deal. He can do this easily, even without his brothers help. Getting into his vehicle he checked the address of the house, starting the engine and driving off he controlled if he really had everything he needs for this; 

gun : check  
knife : check  
memory stick ( for the hacking system ) : check  
his bag for the money : check  
ACDC soundtrack : check  
Sam : not check

Now, even more pissed then before he drove even faster. After a 30 minutes ride he was a block away from the house and parked the car in an alleyway. Getting his backpack from the passenger seat. 

 

It was kinds strange, walking to the house without Sammy and breaking the security system. But he couldn't back off now, he didn't want to. So when he opened the front door slowly he was caught of guard when someone hit him with a solid object, making him loose consciousness.


End file.
